Facebook Official!
by superrocketable
Summary: Little Facebook fic of Santana and Brittany becoming facebook offical. OC involved :  rated M for language and mentions of sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez wrote on Brittany S Pierce Timeline

"Britt get your butt on fb chat or at least answer my texts! If you aren't on in 10 minutes I'm coming round to your house! Xxx"

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman :** Trouble in paradise ladies?

**Santana Lopez:** No, loser, I just need to talk to her.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Maybe she s bored of you Lopez? You could always come crawling back to the Puck-man ;)

**Santana Lopez :** Bite me Puckerman

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I tried to once and you smacked me!

** Brittany S Pierce**: You can't have done it properly puck, she LOVES it

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** ooooooh Britt you do know how to put pictures in a guys mind, v. turned on

**Santana Lopez:** Britt why aren't you on chat? And ew puck stop thinking about my girl.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman :** aww don't worry Santana you feature heavily in my wank bank.

**Brittany S Pierce :** Sorry San, I couldn't figure out how to turn it back on after you turned it off I think I've got it.

* * *

><p><span>1 new inbox message from Brittany S Pierce<span>

**Brittany :** I fixed it

**Santana:** Yey! Hello :)

**Brittany:** Hello :D

**Santana:** Soooo go check your notifications ok?

**Santana:** Britt?

**Santana:** Britt?

**Santana:** BRITT!

**Brittany:** Is that for real?

**Santana**: You bet :)

**Brittany:** does that mean you told them?

**Santana:** Every last one of my 17 cousins, all informed individually. I'm the talk of my family babe.

**Brittany:** haha, wow, I can't believe it this is SO exciting!

**Santana:** Press accept already! Unless this is your way of telling me you don't love me anymore? ?

**Brittany**: Sorry I was just so excited. Ok ' ll do it now you ready?

**Santana:** Yep!

* * *

><p><span>Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Brittany S Pierce<span>

_Noah Puck Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and 37 others like this_

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** FINALLY FACEBOOK OFFICIAL

**Sam Evans:** Yeyyy!

**Tina Cohen Chang:** So cute!

**Quinn Fabray:** Wow Lopez it's taken you how long to make it facebook official..?

**Santana Lopez:** 5 months :/

**Mercedes Jones:** You and Britt have been dating 5 months?

**Santana Lopez:** Officially yeah...

**Mercedes Jones:** what do you mean officially?

**Santana Lopez:** well we were together unofficially for a long time.

**Artie Abrams:** How long..?

**Santana Lopez:** urm..

**Brittany S Pierce:** we've been sleeping together like 2 or 3 years.

**Artie Abrams:** Brittany that encompasses all the time we were dating

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** *facepalm*

**Brittany S Pierce:** urm.. Sorry Artie

**Artie Abrams:** *shrugs* I knew it was too good to be true. It's ok Brittany I'm over it.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I knew you weren't satisfying her sexually

**Quinn Fabray:** Stop being disgusting Puck!Plus that just means YOU weren't "satisfying Santana sexually"

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Yeah of course I wasn't she's a LESBIAN, Britts bi, so Artie could have done the job...

**Mercedes Jones:** Yeah puck don't be cruel to Artie I'm sure he is more than satisfactory in bed

**Santana Lopez:** I'm better...  
><em>Brittany S Pierce, Noah Puck Puckerman and Finn Hudson like this<em>

**Rachael Berry:** FINN! DO NOT LIKE THAT!

**Santana Lopez:** hahahahaha! Ahh thanks finnocence nice to know I made an impression ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Wait Rachael! No, it was just funny, I didn t mean ... urm... I love you

**Rachael Berry:** No Finn, I know what you meant, I can't believe you rate your 'experience' with Santana higher than your love making with me!

**Finn Hudson:** No no I don't rate her higher! They were different things!

**Rachael Berry:** Tell me honestly I was better Finn

**Finn Hudson:** Well Santana has had a lot more urm practise

**Rachael Berry:** I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

**Santana Lopez:** Literally crying laughing here!

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** oh dear Finn you ve woken the beast

**Rachael Berry:** Shut up Puck! I will cut you!

**Santana Lopez:** I think thats my line Berry, I mean I know your boyfriend prefers me in bed but you don't have to try to BE me

**Rachael Berry:** urghhh! Why must you always cause problems in my relationship?

**Santana Lopez:** Excuse me, I don't think you can blame me for your poor performance in the bedroom. I think it says a lot that I made more of a lasting impression on your boyfriend than YOU did when I like WOMEN.

**Brittany S Pierce:** San, don't be mean to Rachael! Rachael don't be sad, I've slept with loads of people and Santana is the best by like a million million miles, like as far as it is to the moon and then back again! So you probably are worse than her.

**Rachael Berry:** Thanks for those comforting words Brittany...

**Santana Lopez:** ahaha! Thank you Britt Britt. You're pretty damn good yourself ;) What am I saying you are unbelievable babe.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I'm so turned on right now who agrees?  
><em>Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Rory Flanagan and 4 others like this.<em>

**Santana Lopez:** Britt can I come round? I want to celebrate becoming facebook official ;)

**Brittany S Pierce:** Yeah I just got out of the shower so I just need to get dressed

**Santana Lopez:** no no don't get dressed, you don't need your clothes for what I have in mind ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** SO TURNED ON!

**Brittany S Pierce:** Me too Puck. San hurry upppp!

**Santana Lopez:** gdcbsdjxnskladiuew SO EXCITED! On my way now baby. Enjoy your domestic FINCHEL!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Please can I come join in Brittany?

**Brittany S Pierce:** No way Puck!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Well can I watch?

**Brittany S Pierce:** No!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** why not?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Cause she's mine! I'm not sharing!

**Artie Abrams:** Possessive Brittany is hot

**Quinn Fabray:** Quit with all the notifications, this conversation has scarred me for life!

**Brittany S Pierce:** San's here now. Bye guys. Sucks to be you Puck!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** can you die of being too turned on?  
><em>Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones and 19 others like this.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Brittany S Pierce wrote on Santana Lopez timeline<span>

"Best. Sex. Ever. You're so Hot"

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Santana Lopez:** SO amazing baby. Puck she's so damn flexible! ;)

**Rory Flanagan:** And Loud!Honestly Puck, I could hear them from my room. WOW!

**Santana Lopez:** What can I say I've gots me some skills ;P

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop it! I'm about to die!

_Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce and 34 others like this._


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany S Pierce updated her facebook status

"Being grounded SUCKS! :("

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman , Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson like this_

**Santana Lopez:** Britt, you aren't supposed to be on the computer, your mum will kill you if she catches you

**Brittany S Pierce:** You aren't supposed to be on either

**Quinn Fabray:** You are both grounded? The week of my birthday? Cheers guys!

**Santana Lopez:** Well technically I've not told my parents I'm grounded..

**Kurt Hummel:** How can you be grounded if your parents don't know?

**Santana Lopez:** Urm Brittany's mum grounded me..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Hahah! You've been grounded by your girlfriends mum? How is that even possible?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Cause it was all Santana's fault!

**Santana Lopez:** Was not!

**Quinn Fabray:** If you aren't really grounded Santana come round tonight? I'll text you the details (sorry Britt!)

**Santana Lopez:** Mrs P kinda took my phone..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** hahahahah! And you just let her take it?

**Santana Lopez:** well yeah.. she's like my second mum I couldn't not :/

**Mercedes Jones:** Does that mean you are dating your sister?  
><em>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this<em>

**Santana Lopez:** NO! Ew, don't do that Mercedes you are just going to set him off!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** well if she s like your second mum that definitely makes Brittany your sister.. I mean thats the whole reason Kurt and Finn aren't together right..?  
><em>Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and 5 others like this<em>

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't drag me into this Puck! I Love Blaine my feelings towards Finn were a momentary lapse in saninty.. Sorry Finn!  
><em>Finn Hudson likes this<em>

**Blaine Anderson:** You had feelings for Finn?

**Rachael Berry:** Finn..? You liked that because..?

**Finn Hudson:** Urgh .. I was just accepting his apology!I didn't mean anything else by it! I swear!

**Rachael Berry:** You better be sure because feelings towards anyone else will not be tolerated! I need to be sure when I am a big star I will be being adored by my fans and can t worry about you having feelings towards other people!

**Finn Hudson:**I'm Sorry :( I really need to understand when its right to like things :(  
><em>Rachael Berry, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel like this<em>

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes Blaine, a long time ago I m over it, I only have feelings for you

**Blaine Anderson:** Hmm..

**Kurt Hummel:** I swear!

**Blaine Anderson:** hahah! Calm down Kurt I was just messing with you.

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** All sorts of crazy incest going on!

**Santana Lopez:** Shut up Puck before I go all Lima Heights on your ass! There is NO incest

**Brittany S Pierce:** I'm glad you aren't my sister San

**Santana Lopez**: Me too babe, but seriously you need to get offline before your mum catches you, no outside of school contact for a week is more than enough!

**Ashley Pierce:** I'm telling mum!

**Santana Lopez:** NO don't Ash please!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** wow Lopez begging? I only ever heard that in the bedroom

**Santana Lopez:** *Vom* I never once begged you for anything. I am actually going to puke...  
><em>Quinn Fabray likes this<em>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** You begged for the Puckersaurus too Quinn

**Quinn Fabray:** *eyeroll* I'm going to shave your Mohawk in your sleep!

**Mercedes Jones:** She's bringing out the big guns there!

**Quinn Fabray:** Damn straight!

**Mercedes Jones:** Virtual high five girl!

**Artie Abrams:** I see mine and Sams virtual high fiving is rubbing off

_Sam Evans likes this._

**Ashley Pierce:** Telling mum NOW!

**Brittany S Pierce:** DON'T !

**Brittany S Pierce:** btw Santana would have never begged you for anything Puck, she only begs for my magical tongue ;)  
><em>Noah Puck Puckerman, Sam evans Rory Flanagan and Artie Abrams like this<em>

**Santana Lopez:** BRITT!

**Ashley Pierce:** EW BRITT! That's making me want to tell mum on you even more!

**Santana Lopez:** no no no Ash don't!

**Ashley Pierce:** What's in it for me?

**Brittany S Pierce:** If you tell I will tell mum about you sneaking Tom in on Friday night

**Ashley Pierce:** Urgh fine.

**Brittany S Pierce:**Thank you :D

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Kurt Hummel:** Blackmail? I didn't think it was your style Britt

**Santana Lopez:** She learnt from the best ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Who Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray:** Haven't I warned you _Noah_?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** *Runs and hides from crazy Fabray* Damn I wish that rhymed!

**Mercedes Jones:** What did you two do anyway? To get grounded

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** They were definitely caught at it, probably in the kitchen or on the dining table or on the front lawn!  
><em>Artie Abrams, Mike Chang and Sam evans like this<em>

**Santana Lopez:** No we were not caught 'at it'

**Brittany S Pierce:** We have had sex in all of those places though

_ Noah Puck Puckerman, Finn Hudson and 6 others like this_

**Ashley Pierce:** Ew Brittany stop it! I am NEVER eating at that table again.

**Santana Lopez:** And I am never going to be able to look you in the eye ever again

_Ashley Pierce likes this_

** Mercedes Jones:** So why are you grounded?

**Mercedes Jones:** Guys..?

**Kurt Hummel:** Now we are all intrigued.

_Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen Chang, Mercedes Jones and 4 others like this_

**Ashley Pierce:** They threw popcorn and chips and soda at each other all over the living room then when my mum came home they screamed and ran and hid in the closet leaving loads of mess

_ Noah Puck Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** wow Santana very badass...

**Kurt Hummel:** No don t go back in the closet!

**Santana Lopez:** That was quite funny ladyface congrats

**Kurt Hummel:** Urm thanks..:/

**Ashley Pierce:** Britt , mum is coming to your room now!

**Brittany S Pierce:** Oh no, thanks Ash.

* * *

><p><span>1 new inbox message from Brittany S Pierce<span>

**Brittany:** Heyyyy

**Santana:** you're back?

**Brittany:** Yeah my mum has gone out so we can talk on here for a bit ?

**Santana:** Yey! I miss you

**Brittany:** I miss you too, at least we will see each other at school tomorrow

**Santana:** I can't wait :)

**Brittany:** I feel bad we are going to miss Quinns birthday :(

**Santana:** I know, maybe when we are ungrounded she can come round and we will celebrate then

**Brittany:** oooh ooh can we have a glee girls + kurt sleepover?

**Santana:** If that makes you happy..

**Brittany:** You ll have fun I promise san!

**Santana:** Ok go on then.

**Santana:** Oh shit

**Brittany:** What?

**Santana:** Your mum is here..

**Brittany:** Why?

**Santana:** Clearly she knows me too well and knows I wont have told my mum about the grounding. Damn. Im going to be in so much trouble.

**Brittany:** oh no :(

**Santana:** I better go. I love you baby, I will see you tomorrow

**Brittany:** I love you too!

* * *

><p><span>Santana Lopez updated her facebook status<span>

"Kinda awkward when your girlfriend's mum shows up at your house to inform your parents you are grounded... for TWO WEEKS"

**Brittany S Pierce:** two weeks?

**Santana Lopez:** my mum added a week for lying... I'm really sorry Britt

**Brittany S Pierce:** thats ok, I will still see you at school

**Santana Lopez:** I know but... I miss your cute first thing in the morning face :(

**Brittany S Pierce:** Me and Lord T love you though.

**Santana Lopez:** I love you more. And I kinda love Lord T I suppose...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** LMAO! You can NEVER say you are badass ever again!

**Brittany S Pierce:** SHUT UP PUCK!

**Santana Lopez:** SHUT UP PUCK!

**Quinn Fabray:** SHUT UP PUCK!

**Brittany S Pierce:** Yey! Unholy Trinity!

* * *

><p><span>Quinn Fabray updated her facebook status<span>

"I hope Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pierce NEVER get grounded ever again I can't cope with all these PDA's around school"

_ Rachael Berry, Tina Cohen Chang, Kurt Hummel and 103 others_ _like this _

**Rachael Berry:** I agree whole heartedly with Quinn, it's only been 2 days and its too much already

** Santana Lopez:** Hold up right there Hobbit! You of all people CANNOT complain about PDA's you and your whale are down each others throats constantly, its vomit inducing, at least when Britts and I make out its hot! And Quinn your just jealous!

**Brittany S Pierce:** We are super hot.

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Us lads are NOT complaining at all , please do continue ladies.  
><em>Sam Evans, Artie Abrams and 8 others like this<em>

**Santana Lopez:** Ew. Maybe we will tune it down

**Brittany S Pierce:** :(

**Santana Lopez:** Don't worry Britt Britt I have a plan. If Berry doesn't want us in her I know the perfect place

**Rachael Berry:** STAY OUT OF MY AUDITORIUM!IT'S SACRED!

**Santana Lopez:** How did you know Berry? Mwahahah!

**Brittany S Pierce:** Sorry Rach...

**Santana Lopez:** She's not really sorry

**Brittany S Pierce:** No not really we've totally done it in there like 20 times

**Rachael Berry:** nooooo not my auditorium! :'( :'(

**Finn Hudson:** I'm not even allowed to hold her hand in there...

_Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams and 20 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_  
><em>I don't know how I feel about this update, the reviews from the first chapter made me so happy I'm scared I am going to disappoint you all with this one. I just sort of came up with it whilst I was trying to write an essay on allergies (yawn) in the library today sooo.. if it doesn't live up to expectations I am SO sorry, I hope at least some of you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N wow, thanks for all the reviews, it honestly makes my day! I only wrote this as a side thing and I'm really overwhelmed by the response. I'm still fearful of disappointing you with these chapters so if I do I'm so sorry! Thanks anyway :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Brittany S Pierce changed her name to Brittany Pierce Lopez<span>

_Santana Pierce Lopez likes this_

**Mercedes Jones:** Urm is there something the two of you want to tell us?

**Brittany Pierce Lopez:** OH! I lost my earring today, it was my favourite :(

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** Don't worry B, I'll buy you some more and they will be even better!

**Brittany Pierce Lopez:** Really? Ooh can I have the duck ones?

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** You can have whatever you want babe.

**Mercedes Jones:** Don't ignore me

**Brittany Pierce Lopez:** I didn't I told you, I lost my earring it was my favourite

**Brittany Pierce Lopez:** and then San said she would buy me some more..

**Mercedes Jones:** Ok Brittany I can read chill.

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** Oi Weezy! back off she's just trying to help *Glares*

**Mercedes Jones:** Sorry Sorry _Satan_

_Kurt hummel , Blaine Anderson and Artie Abrams like this_

**Rachael Berry:** Have you got married? How could you steal my thunder? You are ALWAYS doing this Santana, you just live to ruin my relationship. You cannot do this just as Finn and I announce our wedding!  
><em>Finn Hudson likes this<em>

**Finn Hudson:** Was that something I'm supposed to like, I just don't know anymore..

**Tina Cohen Chang:** I think Mike and I should have got married first we have been together longest.

**Quinn Fabray:** You've ELOPED? How stupid are you? Your only 18. I'm supposed to be maid of honour!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Woah! Not cool Lopez! I was supposed to take you out on some wild Lesbros night out to like a strip joint and get you really drunk and we could have all drooled over the strippers (I d have obviously taken one home) How could you take that away from me ?

**Sam Evans:** CONGRATULATIONS GUYS!

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones like this_

**Kurt Hummel:** It's nice to see someone isn't negative about this

**Finn Hudson:** Why are you so against mine and Rachaels wedding if Brittany and Santana can get married?

**Kurt Hummel:** Because they are going to be together forever! Anyone with eyes can see that they have been in love for like ever! Santana came out of the closet for her which is like the most romantic thing ever!

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** Wow you guys are dramatic and take things waaaaay to seriously! Let me address all your absolutely ridiculous points. No Britt and I haven't got case any of you have forgotten we are both GIRLS so that's still illegal here. For some reason a Whale can get married to a mythical creature legally but Britts and I not so much.. and I think since you all saw us at school today you would have noticed if we had just ran off to another state! We just changed our names to see how they looked.

**Rachael Berry:** What so you have just done this to make my wedding seem less significant?

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** Urgh man hands you really need to remember who you are talking to. If I'd have wanted to destroy your strange bubble of weirdness I'd have done it by now. Easily!

**Rory Flanagan:** Urm.. I just mentioned your wedding to Mr and Mrs Pierce.. sorry.

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** WHY am I facebook friends with you people? If Britts gets in trouble I will cut you Irish. Do you gots that?

**Rory Flanagan:** yes maam, sorry

_Artie Abrams likes this_

**Artie Abrams:** she really will cut you.. she tried to cut me once. If I hadn't been rolling down a ramp she would definitely have got me!

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** Your still not off the hook for making my girl cry wheels

**Artie Abrams:** urm got to go now my mums calling me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Lopez, get your ass moving with a proposal I want to hit this strip joint.

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** Puck we are NOT going to a strip joint. Not on your own time, just cause you don't have a woman of your own doesn't mean I m not more than happy with mine. When you've got someone like Britt you don't need to be looking at strippers.  
><em>Brittany Pierce Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen Chang likes this<em>

**Quinn Fabray:** In your own twisted way that was really sweet

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** I do try

**Quinn Fabray:** Though seriously San, I'm glad you haven't got married you two are much too young, you haven't even finished school

**Rachael Berry:** What is your problem Quinn? Are you still in love with my boyfriend?

**Quinn Fabray:** Santana please hurt her.

**Santana Lopez Pierce:** Finally someone is giving me permission! Let me get my torture weapons! Ooh you like drama Berry want me to go all medieval on yo' ass?I think I've got a some things that could work somewhere

**Rachael Berry:** Why must you gang up on me, it's not my fault I'm the most talented member of this group

**Mercedes Jones:** Here we go... "I'm the most talented, Im going to be on broadway, I lick posters of Barbra Streisand every night"

_Santana Pierce Lopez, Finn Hudson and 45 others like this_

**Finn Hudson:** She does that!

_Santana Pierce Lopez and 76 others like this_

**Rachael Berry :** FINN DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME AT ALL? YOU KNOW THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE! I'D HAD A DIFFICULT DAY I NEEDED TO FEEL CLOSE TO BARBRA

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah oh god, you make things TOO EASY Berry.

**Quinn Fabray:** And that is why you Rachael shouldn't get married, you should probably get your mental health sorted first.

**Rachael Berry:** at least I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life and have a baby at 16

**Santana Pierce Lopez :** oh no she didn t! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT BERRY.

**Mercedes Jones:** I'm with Santana on this that was across the line Rachael.

**Rory Flanagan:** You had a baby?

**Santana Lopez Pierce:** Are you really giving me another reason to kill you in your sleep?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I can't believe you stooped that low Rachael. Beth isn't a mistake shes the most perfect thing ever

_Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce Lopez and 30 others like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** hey who knew having a baby was a chick magnet, I'm definitely working this one in, think of all the horny baby craving women I can rope in. They might think I'm sensitive or some crap like that score!

**Quinn Fabray:** You make me sick Puck.

**Brittany Pierce Lopez:** Can we have a baby San?

**Santana Pierce Lopez :** We've got to get married first babe.

**Kurt Hummel:** ooh the lesbians like to do things in the conventional order

**Brittany Pierce Lopez:** Can we get married?

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** If this is you proposing its pretty shitty

**Tina Cohen Chang:** SAY YES!

_Kurt Hummel , Mercedes Jones and 4 others like this_

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** Tell you what Britt, one day, when we have finished college I'll buy you an amazing ring and I'll propose in the best way ever, even better than Mr Schues proposal and we will go somewhere like New York where its allowed and we will get married and then after our honeymoon we can talk about little blonde haired blue eyed babies yeah?  
><em>Brittany Pierce Lopez, Ashley Pierce and 49 others like this.<em>

**Brittany Pierce Lopez:** that sounds amazing! Lets do that!

**Tina Cohen Chang:** awwwww!

**Mercedes Jones:** awwwww!

**Kurt Hummel:** SO SWEET!  
><strong>Noah 'puck' Puckerman:<strong> come on Lopez don't go soppy on me I'll have to find a new lesbro if you do.

**Quinn Fabray:** People are going to stop being scared of you if you keep talking like that San.

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** URGH all of you shut up! I hate facebook, why is everything so PUBLIC?

**Quinn Fabray:** You posted it publically you can t blame anyone but yourself.

**Finn Hudson :** that plan seems so much better than getting married right now...

**Rachael Berry:** you don't want to marry me?

**Finn Hudson:** yes yes I do! I'm sorry Rachael I'm sorry.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** geez man you are like the king of saying the complete opposite of what your supposed to say! Don't worry fellow hot jew I will keep your bed warm at night when you have to kick finn out ;)

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** Urgh Puck you have NO standards!  
><em>Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce Lopez and 98 other people like this.<em>

**Santana Pierce Lopez:** LOL at the number of likes my comment got. Gutted Hobbit

* * *

><p><span>1 new Inbox from Brittany Pierce Lopez<span>

** Brittany :** My mum and dad just came to talk to me about marriage

**Santana:** Shit really what did they say?

**Brittany:** That they thought we were too young cause we are still at school

**Santana :** well duh!

**Brittany:** I told them that, then they said whenever we do decide to get married we have their full support cause "Santana's the only person who will ever make you this happy"

**Santana:** omg no way!

**Brittany:** YEP

**Santana:** I meant what I said you know

**Brittany:** about what?

**Santana :** that we will get married when we finish college, I really want to

**Brittany:** I know me too. I love you

**Santana:** I love you too baby, I can't believe they all thought we had got married

**Brittany:** and they think I m the stupid one

**Santana:** baby you re not stupid.

**Brittany:** I know, Finn is

**Santana:** hahahaha!

**Brittany:** Should we change our names back?

**Santana:** Yeah we probably should, save if for when we are really married

* * *

><p><span>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is listening to "The Thong Song"<span>

_Santana Lopez, Sam Evans and Artie Abrams like this_

**Sam Evans:** she had dumps like a truck truck truck

**Artie Abrams:** thighs like what what what

**Santana Lopez:** baby move your butt butt butt ... let me see that thoooong!  
><em>Brittany S Pierce likes this.<em>

**Noah 'puck' Puckerman:** You think if I sang this to urm.. someone.. I'd be able to pull?

**Santana Lopez:** haahah you have no idea what women like do you?

**Mike Chang:** seriously puck? Just no!

**Quinn Fabray:** this is why you will never meet anyone..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** shut up Quinn your alone too!

**Quinn Fabray:** through choice

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Whatever you are desperate!

**Quinn Fabray:** I am not!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** hmm.. why were you round mine the other night

**Quinn Fabray:** don't you dare start this argument with me IN PUBLIC

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I'll do whatever I like

**Brittany S Pierce:** I have a thong on... nothing else...  
><em>Noah Puck Puckerman, Artie Abrams and 27 others like this<em>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** wow.

**Brittany S Pierce:** just trying to defuse the tension...did it work?

**Quinn Fabray**: I'm surprised Santana hasn't like that...

**Brittany S Pierce:** She's gone getting chocolate sauce..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** OH MY GOD I NEED TO SEE THIS PLEASE TAKE PICTURES

_Sam Evans, Rory Flanagan and 100 others like this_

**Brittany S Pierce:** You really need to get yourself a woman Puck, your incessant drooling over us is disgusting and is ruining my amazing evening with my girlfriend. Please discover internet porn or something and get over our unbelievable hotness!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Britt?

**Kurt Hummel:** I didn't even know she knew what the word incessant meant...

**Brittany S Pierce:** It's Santana by the way. Kurt you imply my girl is stupid one more time...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** oh does that mean you're back with the chocolate sauce ;)

** Kurt Hummel:** oh no, last time she left an open ended threat like that I ended up locked in a dumpster with a freshman and a homeless man who kept tell us he would give us chicken bones in return for sexual favours .. :/  
><em>Noah Puck Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and 50 others likes this<em>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** ahahaaa I love my lesbro!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** _Firstly REALLY SORRY about my spelling of Rachel! I think it was just an automatic thing when my fingers are typing, I apologise for my Britishness! It's fixed on this one! Another apology once again about my Britishness believe it or not I do try and put things in an American way so I'm sorry I'm not doing well I am trying though! _

_This chapter is for_ **BrittanaFan **_I hope its somewhere along the lines of what you were thinking. _

_Finally people have been asking for Faberry. There is a little bit in here, but its as far as it will go just cause (please don't hate me) I'm not a massive Faberry fan :/ I know..!_

_Anyway Thanks again for the reviews they make me smile :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Brittany S Pierce went from being in a relationship to single<span>

**Quinn Fabray :** What?

**Mercedes Jones:** No way

**Kurt Hummel :** I think I'm going to cry

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Is Lopez still a lesbian or can I get in there...?

**Quinn Fabray :** Puck that is so inconsiderate and horrible!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** it's just a question I don't know how being a lesbian works.

**Kurt Hummel:** you are so ignorant! If your gay you are gay FOREVER just because Brittany and Santana split up doesn't mean Santana is suddenly straight again

**Quinn Fabray:** You actually disgust me puck!

**Santana Lopez:** Yes Puck I am still a lesbian, and even if I wasn't you are the last person I'd come crawling to!

**Quinn Fabray:** Whats happened Santana? What have you done!

**Santana Lopez:** Why do you assume its something I have done, maybe it was Brittany's fault?

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh gosh you used her full name some serious shit has gone down! Fill in aunty cedes she wont tell anyone

_Tina Cohen Chang and Kurt Hummel like this._

**Brittany S Pierce :** Santana it was all your fault I can't believe you would do this to me!

**Tina Cohen Chang:** What did she do Britt? Are you ok do you need us to come round?

**Mercedes Jones:** Yeah Britt we will be right there I swear

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Do you still like men Britt? Cause you could get a bit of puck lovin if you need.

**Brittany S Pierce:** No I just want to be on my own,thanks though guys. And no thank you puck.

**Quinn Fabray:** you don't need to polite to him Britt just tell him hes an ass! Do you want me to go beat Santanas ass?

**Santana Lopez:** Thanks Quinn, one word from miss _oh im so innocent_ and everyone assumes I'm the bad guy. It wasn't my fault I wasn't expecting it to happen it just snuck up on me

**Brittany S Pierce:** I always knew! It was just time until you admitted it

**Kurt Hummel:** ADMITTED WHAT? TELL US!

_Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen Chang like this_

**Rachel Berry:** Its about time this happened, it was getting too much you fighting to be the power couple of the glee club, now Finn and I can continue to lead magnificently

**Finn Hudson:** Rach isn't that a bit harsh? They just broke up.

**Rachel Berry:** We are the leaders of this club Finn, its important we remain there.

**Finn Hudson:** But they might be sad..

**Rachel Berry:** I thought we agreed Finn, we wanted this, we need it in preparation for our lives in the limelight

**Finn Hudson:** I didn't say I would be happy if they broke up

**Rachel Berry:** We need to be on the same wavelength here Finn, you need to start caring about my needs and only my needs

**Finn Hudson:** I'm sorry, Its just a lot to take in with watching all the musicals youve assigned me and listening to Barbra and knowing which colour goes where. Its a lot for one man!  
><em>Santana Lopez likes this<em>

**Brittany S Pierce:** Oh you would like that...

**Santana Lopez:** Look Britt, I'm sorry, I can't help it its just the way I feel its nothing you have done its just always been there.

**Rachel Berry:** I knew you would mess it up Santana, you spend so much time trying to ruin my relationship that you have ruined your own.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Fuck off Rachel! You have ruined everything!

**Quinn Fabray:** Britt?

**Finn Hudson:** What has Rachael done?

**Rory Flanagan:** I'm at Sams Brittany do you need me to come home?

**Brittany S Pierce:** No Rory, it's fine stay there please I just want to be alone. And last night Santana and I were having sex and Santana said Rachel's name.

**Quinn Fabray:** Berry's name?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Wanky, my favourite latina and my fellow hot jew!

**Artie Abrams:** Don't worry Britt, I'd never say someone else's name you know I'm still here for you if you need me.

**Rachel Berry:** Well this explains a lot, I do have a wonderful voice and a tremendous fashion sense. I now understand why you have been trying to break my relationship up but I am sorry Santana I love Finn. I can appreciate your talent and your amazing legs and obviously the lips but no, I love Finn

**Santana Lopez:** No Rachel you don't! You like to tell Finn what to do and he always gets it wrong. Tell me what to do, I will do everything right to please you. I just can't get you out of my mind and its not fair on Brittany for me to pretend anymore

** Mercedes Jones:** this is the best gossip EVER

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Brittany would you like us to come on Fondue for Two and we will discuss it with you?

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel are you leaving me for Santana?

**Rachel Berry:** No Finn don't worry. And Santana I'm sorry to break your heart but unrequited love will make you a better performer, it may even help us at nationals to have you craving for me.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh good cause my mum would have wanted the ring back

**Rachel Berry:** Finn that is so insensitive. This ring is mine!

**Santana Lopez:** I'd buy you a better ring.

**Brittany S Pierce:** You never bought me a ring

**Santana Lopez:** Look Britt I m sorry what we had wasn't real, you should probably get with Rory , he'd be so good for you.

**Rory Flanagan**: I'm coming home right now Brittany don't worry!  
><em>Finn Hudson, Noah Puck Puckerman, Sam Evans and 2 others like this<em>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Get in there man!

**Artie Abrams:** Why did you take her from me if you didn't love her?

**Santana Lopez:** I may be in love with Rachel but I can see that Brittany is much too good for you wheels.

**Artie Abrams:** you are a bitch.

**Santana Lopez:** Naww thanks you noticed.

**Quinn Fabray:** I'm sorry can we back up, you are in love with Rachel?

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah why you jealous?

**Quinn Fabray:** I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH RACHEL

**Santana Lopez:** Woah Fabray, I meant you were in love with me... secrets coming out here

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman :** Oh My God have a threesome, make a sex tape!I ll film it we will make millions!  
><em>Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang and 45 others like this<em>

**Rachel Berry:** Tina, are you allowing Mike to like that

**Tina Cohen Chang:** He can like what he wants I'm not a psycho...

**Mike Chang:** You're perfect

**Brittany S Pierce:** I told you she didn't want you Santana.

**Santana Lopez:** I will win her over, you watch out Berry you are about to fall for this hotness.

**Kurt Hummel:** This is so messed up..  
><em>Blaine Anderson , Mercedes Jones and Brittany S Pierce like this<em>

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm so glad there are only 2 gay lads at school I'd hate this drama!

**Santana Lopez:** It's not drama, its my feelings!

**Rory Flanagan:** Brittany I'm home where are you?

**Santana Lopez:** hahahahahahahahahahahahah you went all the way home? She's at mine you idiot.

**Rory Flanagan:** What I thought you'd broken up?

**Quinn Fabray:** Whats going on?

**Mike Chang:** they are fixing it, let them sort it out!

**Santana Lopez:** Check the date Lima Losers. I have got some EXCELLENT pieces of information from this conversation.

**Brittany S Pierce:** April Fools Day is SO MUCH FUN!

**Quinn Fabray:** You bitches!

**Rachel Berry:** I can't believe you would do that!

**Finn Hudson:** You could have broken us up!

**Rory Flanagan:** My heart hurts.

_Artie Abrams likes this_

**Kurt Hummel:** hahaha! Brilliant!

**Mercedes Jones:** Literally genius, congratulations ladies that was fantastic

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** So I'm back to a threesome with the two of you?

**Santana Lopez:** hahah! Sorry it was all Brittany's idea, she is an evil genius! And NO puckerman, serious get over it its never gonna happen!

**Brittany S Pierce:** I can't believe you all thought Santana was in love with Rachel! Really?

**Santana Lopez:** YOU THINK IM HOT BERRY!

**Rachel Berry:** What? no no! I don't I just felt bad for you I didnt mean any of that

**Brittany S Pierce:** It's ok to admit it Rachel, she is hot.

_Santana Lopez likes this_

* * *

><p><span>Brittany S Pierce is in a relationship with Santana Lopez<span>

**Quinn Fabray:** You scared the shit out of me!

**Santana Lopez:** I can't believe you had so little faith in our relationship!

**Quinn Fabray:** thinking about it now it does all seem ridiculous!

**Santana Lopez:** Damn Straight! Though YOU LOVE BERRY!

**Brittany S Pierce:** You so do!

**Quinn Fabray:** I do not!

**Brittany S Pierce:** Yeah Yeah.. you are so unicorn! 

**Quinn Fabray:** am not!

**Rachel Berry:** It's ok Quinn I am fabulous

**Santana Lopez:** Oh shut up berry you make me feel sick

**Brittany S Pierce:** She actually looks like shes going to be sick 

**Quinn Fabray:** oh will you two fuck off and have sex or something, your relationship must be DULL to be on facebook whilst you are together 

**Santana Lopez:** You're just jealous we are in love and you cant have berry 

**Brittany S Pierce:** Can we have sex San?

**Santana Lopez:** of course we can baby. screw these losers lets get it onnnn!

**Kurt Hummel:** they never stop having sex do they?

**Blaine Anderson:** maybe its a sign we should?

**Tina Cohen Chang:** oooh and us Mike?

**Mike Chang :** Definitely!

**Noah'puck'puckerman:** anyone want some pleasing from this sex god?

**Quinn Fabray:** hahahah rejected noah!

**Noah 'puck' puckerman:** oh go stare at a picture of Rachel Quinn.  
><em>Finn hudson and 23 others like this.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Santana Lopez updated her facebook status

"Finally school is over and Brittz and I can get our summer on. See Yaz losers!"

_Brittany S Pierce likes this._

**Brittany S Pierce:** I'm so excited for our trip San!

**Santana Lopez:** Me too baby

**Mercedes Jones:** Where you two going?

**Santana Lopez:** We're going down to Florida for a few weeks getting our tan on!

**Mercedes Jones:** No way! Sam, Tina, Mike and I are going to Florida too!

_Tina Cohen Chang, Mike Chang and Sam Evans like this_

**Santana Lopez:** What? When?

**Mercedes Jones:** We're flying out on Saturday

**Brittany S Pierce:** SO ARE WE! THIS IS SO EXCITING

_Mercedes Jones and 3 others like this_

**Santana Lopez:** No its not! We are going on vacation to get away from all these losers Britt!

**Mercedes Jones:** Chill out Satan Florida is a massive place and it's not like YOU will be going to Disney Land like we are

**Santana Lopez:** ...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** hahahahah! No way are you going to Disney Land Lopez! Hahah!

_Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams and Rory Flanagan like this_

**Santana Lopez:** Shut up Puck.

**Quinn Fabray:** I'm so glad I'm going to Europe for vacation away from all this drama!

**Rachel Berry:** My dads are taking me to Disney Land next week! This is going to be so great I just cannot wait to meet up with you all there and discuss my terrible relationship breakdown!

**Finn Hudson:** I was doing it for you Rachel, because I love you

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah you love me about as much as I hate Barbra...

**Finn Hudson:** I'm coming down to Florida. I will prove to you I love you but that this is what's best for you

**Santana Lopez:** NO! . NO NO. Whyyy would the Whale, the Hobbit and her dads, who are btw camper than the gay wonder twins be on my vacation. I can't. No. Fuck off you aren't going. Stay home!

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana that is SO homophobic.

**Santana Lopez:** Can't be homophobic LADYFACE. I'm gay.

**Kurt Hummel:** Just because you are gay doesn't mean you can go round saying whatever you want.

**Mercedes Jones:** No she can say what she wants because she's Santana "muthafuckin" Lopez. But for the record Kurt we like that you are camp

**Santana Lopez:** Yes Weezy! I can also say whatever I like cause I'm a hot bitch so I can get away with it

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Finn Hudson and 20 others like this_

**Rachel Berry:** Really proving you love me there Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh come on Rachel you were saying the other day how much you wished you looked like Santana so that maybe Quinn would be closer friends with you.

**Santana Lopez:** hahahahahahah!

**Rachel Berry:** FINN!

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Well Disney is going to be fun!

**Rachel Berry:** Don't you dare come down Finn. I don't want to see you!

**Finn Hudson:** I'm coming down Rachel. I will show you I'm doing what's best for you

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn your mom said you can only go down if Blaine and I come with you.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Wooooooooooooo Glee Club times at Disney!

**Santana Lopez:** No Britt, they are not coming. They will not ruin our trip!

**Brittany S Pierce:** Aww baby it will be fun. Plus if you really don't want to see any of them we don't have to leave our room for .WEEKS ;)

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: ohhh mannn the things I can imagine the two of you doing for two weeks solid, I think I'm drooling not kidding!

_Brittany S Pierce and 27 others like this_

**Santana Lopez:** But I want to meet Mickey!

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and 98 others like this_

**Quinn Fabray:** hahaha! Oh God S I wasn't going to let them in on your little Disney obsession. Now everyone knows.

**Santana Lopez:** FFS! Damn Facebook and its publicness and all of you fucking ruining my vacation and making me say things I don't mean.

**Mike Chang:** You like Disney? I assumed you were going because Brittany wanted to

**Brittany S Pierce:** No Santana begged me to go to Disney. I wanted to go to California but Santana was nearly crying she wanted to go to Disney Land that much!

**Santana Lopez:** BRITTANY! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT?

**Brittany S Pierce:** I'm sorry baby, don't get mad. I love you!

**Santana Lopez:** humph!

**Brittany S Pierce:** I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'll come round and make it up to you with lots of sweet lady kisses?

**Santana Lopez:** Well what are you waiting for?

**Brittany S Pierce:** I'm coming now baby. Sorry

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** hahahah Lopez make sure you give Pluto a hug from me ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Don't worry Puck, we will take lots of pictures of her getting over excited

**Quinn Fabray:** She particularly loves Simba... When they were little San and Britt used to pretend they were Simba and Nala

**Tina Cohen Chang:** hahaha no way?

**Quinn Fabray:** Yep. They can still do it now, word for word!

**Mike Chang:** I would pay to see that!

**Mercedes Jones:** We will definitely get them to do it at Disney Land. I bet in all the excitement Satan turns in to a squealing little girl. I've not been so excited since they reintroduced tots to the lunchtime

**Santana Lopez:** SHUT UP. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU ALL.

**Santana Lopez:** Hey, its Brittany, I'm going to have to go and calm her down she's curled up in a ball crying...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** hahahahahah She will never ever live this down.

* * *

><p><span>Brittany S Pierce updated her Facebook status.<span>

"Is a very sad panda"

**Quinn Fabray:** Whats wrong B?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Santana is refusing to go to Florida now.

**Quinn Fabray:** Cause of the teasing?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Yeah

**Quinn Fabray:** Tell her to man the fuck up or I will come round and beat the crap of her for making you sad.

**Brittany S Pierce:** She says she could take you.

**Quinn Fabray:** Is she really going to try me? I'll bring Mercedes and Tina

**Brittany S Pierce:** She says she doesn't care she's never leaving her bedroom ever again.

**Rachel Berry:** I think it is cute that she likes Disney

**Quinn Fabray:** Really not helping things Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** What? Why not? It is cute. Just like its cute that I sing don't rain on my parade during foreplay.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** That is NOT cute! Hahaha! That's gross how do you cope with that Finn?

**Finn Hudson:** I just think about naked cheerleaders till she's done

**Rachel Berry:** You don't listen to me singing? I sing that for you! To turn you on! And you are thinking of naked cheerleaders rather than me?

**Finn Hudson:** You're usually one of the naked cheerleaders...

**Rachel Berry:** Well who else is.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Deffs the unholy trinity

_Quinn Fabray, Brittany S Pierce and Santana Lopez like this_

**Finn Hudson:** urm..

**Rachel Berry:** I hate you.

**Mike Chang:** Seriously Finn? You think of other woman whilst having sex? I could never think of anyone but Tina

_Tina Cohen Chang likes this_

**Sam Evans:** Damn right. Mercedes is the only person I ever thing about. Who would think of anyone else when you've got such a fine specimen underneath you. And for the record I would LOVE it if you sang to be during foreplay.

**Mercedes Jones:** Love you Sammy. I can totally do that for you.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Santana sings to me. It's totally the biggest turn on ever. But she doesn't sing horrible songs like Rachel likes. Gross.

**Santana Lopez:** I only sing you sexy songs baby ;) Songs that make you want to dance ;)

**Brittany S Pierce:** If you come to Disney Land I will dance for you all you want baby.

**Santana Lopez:** Ok, Ok as long as we don't have to hang out with these losers.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Yey! I Love you S.

**Santana Lopez:** Love you too. Now get over here.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I bet Santana gets Britt to dress up like a lion so she can get her Disney roleplay on ;)

_Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and 88 others like this._

**Brittany S Pierce:** Maybe that's why she likes to bite me...?

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Rory Flanagan and 19 others like this_

* * *

><p>AN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY. REALLY :)


End file.
